


Bedtime Stories

by flailinginlove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Icha Icha Series, M/M, embarrassed Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/pseuds/flailinginlove
Summary: Kakashi wants Iruka to read the Icha Icha series, Iruka has a better idea.





	1. Chapter 1

If this isn't perfection, Iruka decides, he doesn't know what is. Lying sated and spent in Kakashi's arms, floating in a state of bliss.

"This is even better than the ending of Icha Icha Paradise," Kakashi says, sounding just as satisfied as Iruka feels.

Iruka tries not to groan. He knows it's the highest of compliments in Kakashi's mind, but he's lost track of the times Kakashi has brought up Icha Icha in bed over the few months they've been together.

"I have no interested in those books," Iruka repeats for what feels like the hundredth time.

"But, sensei, you're missing out."

"Fine," Iruka relents. "If you want me to read them so much, you read them to me." He can feel the way Kakashi freezes, his fingers no longer drawing lazy patterns on Iruka's back. 

"Read them to you? Out loud?"

"Yes, that is the generally accepted method of reading things to other people."

Kakashi shifts against the pillows. "Maa, if you don't want to read them, I won't make you listen to them."

It'd seem like a nice thing to say, except _nice_ would have dropped it after the first dozen times Iruka said he didn't want to read the books. Plus there's the faintest blush on Kakashi's face. Iruka is absolutely fascinated by it.

"Mmm, but hearing you read something dirty would be so hot," Iruka leans in and whispers into Kakashi's ear, trailing his fingers down Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi is definitely starting to look panicked now. Iruka moves to straddle him so he can get a good look at his face. 

"Which page is it you're always bringing up? Page 115? Should we start from there?"

Kakashi is bright red and starting to sweat. Iruka can see his genius little mind working overtime, trying to find a way out of this. Iruka isn't going to give him one.

"It's in your vest, right? I'll go grab it." He starts to move off of Kakashi when suddenly hands are on his hips, stopping him. A blink later Kakashi has flipped him onto his back and is kissing him, hard and desperate.

Iruka can't help it, he starts laughing into the kiss. Kakashi pulls back, looking a little offended. There are still traces of a blush on his face. "What's so funny?" he asks.

"You. You and your distraction sex. Do you really not want me to read the books?"

"No, you can read them if you want," Kakashi hedges.

"You just don't want to read them to me?"

And there it is, the blush is coming back. This is Iruka's new favorite thing in the entire world. Who would ever think that someone known far and wide for his choice of questionable reading material could blush like this over just the thought of reading those books out loud? Iruka finds it beyond endearing. He reaches up and draws Kakashi back down for another kiss. 

When they stop for a breath he whispers against Kakash's lips. "What if I read every other chapter to you?"

Kakashi pulls back enough to see his face. He looks like he can't quite decide if Iruka is real or not. Iruka pushes him just a little more.

"What if we act out your favorite scene from any book you read to me?"

Kakashi buries his face in Iruka's neck. " _Iruka_ ," he says, somewhere between a whine and a groan. 

Kakashi still calls him _sensei_ more often than not. Iruka has a mental list of the times Kakashi will call him by his given name: when he is concerned, when he is tried, when he comes, when he is leaving on a dangerous mission, when he says I love you. Iruka adds 'when he is utterly embarrassed' to the list. 

Iruka runs a hand through Kakashi's hair. "Okay, okay. But the offer stands if you change your mind." 

He can feel Kakashi smile against his neck.

Over the next few weeks Kakashi glances back and forth between Iruka and his book whenever he thinks Iruka isn't paying attention. Iruka is willing to wait. He knows it'll be worth it. With Kakashi it always is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick, fluffy palate cleanser of sorts before I start working on something longer again. 
> 
> I love Kakashi getting flustered when he has to read parts of Icha Icha Tactics out loud in chapter 407, so I've always wanted to have Iruka make him read from the books in bed. This didn't quite get there, but close enough for now. ;) 
> 
> If you enjoyed this and want to leave comments or kudos, it would make my day! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote a while ago to celebrate this hitting 100 kudos. Thank you!

Kakashi stares at the page and tries not to shift nervously on his bed. A bead of sweat slides down the side of his face, soaking into his mask. He knows he is bright red, and not for the first time in his life, he is glad for the extra bit of concealment the cloth offers. 

He can do this, he tells himself. It can't be harder than taking down S-class missing-nin. Visions of doing page 115 to Iruka dance in his head, cheering him on.

He takes a breath and starts to read. " _She slid her well-manicured hand up his muscled thigh and grabbed his-_ " 

Maybe not this page, he thinks. He flips to a different page and tries again. 

" _His rough, calloused hands cupped her full, round-_ " 

Maybe not that one either. 

At the sound of a throat clearing, he looks up and meets deeply unimpressed eyes.

"So. Are you going to read to me or not?" Pakkun says, sounding irritated.

Kakashi flips to another page, skims it. The ice cube scene. Maybe not that one either. He knows there are a few not-so-racy scenes in here _somewhere_ , he just needs to find them.

"Can I go now?" Pakkun asks.

Kakashi nods, but isn't really paying attention. He flips to another page. The ceiling scene. _Definitely_ not that one.

~*~*~

Iruka looks up from grading papers as Pakkun jumps through an open window into his living room. Between Kakashi and his ninken, Iruka thinks that window has been used more than his actual door recently.

"Practicing again?" he asks.

Pakkun flops down next to him with a groan.

"How far did he get this time?"

"Twelve words," Pakkun says gruffly. "Almost finished a sentence even." 

Iruka lets out a huff of amusement. 

"If he ever makes me sit through a whole scene, I better be getting steak," Pakkun says, staring up at Iruka with accusing eyes.

"I'll see that you do," Iruka promises.

Iruka goes back to grading but he can't help the smile that's tugging at the corner of his mouth. If anyone had told him a month ago that he'd be looking forward to having porn read to him, he would have laughed in their faces. But now he thinks if Kakashi is the one reading it, he's more than willing to give it a listen, especially if it means Kakashi blushing the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
